Doraleous
Doraleous "Tree-Bitch" Walken '(''pronouns tree/tris/trim) 'is the first of the New Dryad race to have walked among Quelmar. All Dryads after the year 693 PR can trace their lineage back to trim. Physical Appearance The appearance of Doraleous has fluctuated throughout the course of tris adventures with Sick of this Shit Inc. Towards the beginning of tris escapades, tree appeared as a tall Dryad, about 7 feet in height and an even larger wingspan. With branches for hair, bark for skin, and sap for blood, tris constitution was impeccable. As a dryad, tree maintained an hourglass figure and and boasted beautifully feminine features. When standing still, tree could take a shape indistinguishable from a tree. After The Tovag Baragu adventure and the Edditionals incident, tree morphed from a 7 foot tree, to a 3 foot shrub with butterfly wings. These wings were blue with extravagant patterns. After a bit of time, tree grew tired of this shape and simply decided to revert back to tris original size while still maintaining proportional wings. Personality Doraleous is a self-described "gentle giant." Tree tries to stay away from conflict by manipulating the world around trim. Tree tends to have trouble finding friends, seeing as tree lived in the forest for most of tris adolescent life and has the charisma of a dumb orc which is ironic considering tris fey background, but the friends tree does make tree values above all else. Tree likes to constantly be a part of nature, preferring the outdoors to the boistering inside, and tends to connect more to animals than people (see Testicles and Edgar), but that doesn't stop trim from having a bit of fun with people. With tris dryad history, tree enjoys charming others to do what tree wants, although tree rarely uses this. Tree views all life as precious, and just recently, after the five cities of the peninsula were saved, tree realized that tree could actually do sub-dual damage where tris enemies would not be slain. Tree was very happy about this. History ''"My history was pretty dope. I'll tell you all about it one day." - Doraleous Walken Life in the Forest Doraleous was grown in the Walken Clan located in Woldlin, Isonhound. Tree was the offspring of Rosalie and Paul Walken. Walken was born of a livewood tree, which tree then chopped down and wore like armor. This allowed the dryad (whose race is bound to stay within 100 feet of their “home-tree”) a power that conflicting stories explain. Walken trimself often claimed to be a “chosen one” for the Goddess Mielikki, which explained tris unique tree situation, while research in the area shows that tree was not the first livewood dryad to appear on the scene, but indeed the first to leave the forests. Due to the wiping of all dryad organic material in 692, stories of the generation before Walken are strictly oral, and should be taken lightly. Dryads, being fey, are also known for exaggerating and making fantastical claims. The only known fact is that at a young age, Walken moved to Rwendia in Oppidan, where tree studied for nearly a decade under the archmage Kleckless Racoba, a vicious and magically abusive man who would get his vengeance on Doraleous by murdering tris entire family. Adventuring with SotS Helped establish SotS Inc (in Granite). Fought in the first chimera awakening of the 7th century PR. Discovered several new forms of magic and spells, including "Swarm of Monkeys". Walken was also chosen by Deity Mielikki in visions (according to trimself) to be tasked with protecting the forests of Isonhound, making trim a truly Chosen One. Walken pioneered the Livewood dryad movement and founded Fairy Forests in Isonhound, helping rebuild Dryad populations worldwide after the first Livewood plague occurred in 692 PR. Walken saved Colin Pendergras’ life before his industries started, and for that reason is the cause for many of the past decades’ technologies. Doraleous also saved the world during the events of the team's journey through the Tovag Baragu where tree encountered tris Edditionals. Post-Oppidan War For the first 5 years, Doraleous remained close with all those associated with Oppidan and Sneerwell. Tree kept tris schedule packed, spending certain days studying with tris new magic professor in Rwendia, helping with whatever tree could around Anema E. Core’s new AID organization, building the new Sick of this Shit Inc. Headquarters, and molding a new culture among the New Dryads. Tree gained new spells from tris teacher, a new staff from a craftsman in Granite, and a special mechanical ring from tris old friend, King Colin Pendergras which would assist trim with tris new-found misty escape ability. Tree attempted to oversee the remaking of Jewelspar’s hierarchy as best tree could, but after 5 years of dashing from city to city, tree realized he must dedicate all of tris time to what was most important to trim. Doraleous said tris goodbyes and went to the grand forests of Isonhound where the New Dryads were flourishing. Tree gathered many books from libraries all around both continents and shared them with tris kin. They developed enormously fast, and their wisdom was exceeding. Working nonstop, tree would be their mentor, their father, their mother, and most importantly, their friend. Their personal philosophy would be much like the old dryads’ but more lenient. Their one mission was to protect nature at all costs, and Doraleous taught that they could do this in one of two ways. One way would be to stay in their forests, tending to hurt animals and growing the brush into a healthy place for wildlife to thrive. He said this was an incredibly noble option, leading most to follow this path. To a few who are worthy though, Mielikki would give them the chance to go out into the world and spread their influence. Out in the realm, they would gravitate to new, uninhabited forests and plant their seeds, renewing them. Doraleous taught tris children not to be afraid of this call, but rather, to be honored. Doraleous had kept up with Anema during this time, so tree stayed fairly up-to-date as to the going-ons in Oppidan and Sneerwell. Tree had already done much to mold the culture, so after two years of pure teaching, the numbers were big enough to begin spreading to other forests in both Isonhound and even that continent below Isonhound. Doraleous would travel to each tribe regularly, keeping track of each and making sure they kept up with their studies. Once tree decided that they had gone above and beyond all of tris expectations, bringing faerie forests back into the world, tree traveled back to tris friend Anema in hopes for some good news on the search for Zugs McFlair. Reunited The team would reunite with Zugs in the Tovag Baragu, and the group would travel together for a small amount of time into the future, landing 90 years in the future in Dolmvay. While Anema was sent back to his proper timeline, Doraleous and Zugs would remain in this new future. After Anema caught up with them (going the long way around) the team tackled the mysterious revolving around Tiamat's return to the realm. Doraleous would use a wish given to the team by Atnas after Anema's death at the hands of Severain and The Cult of the Dragon. The wish would reincarnate Anema into an Avariel. The Acorn of Far Travel Upon death, Doraleous' body combined with that artifact of Mielikki, allowing tris body to become the new fertile ground for the Acorn. From tris old corpse, a new tree sprung and grew into existance. A massive livewood, now housing Doraleous' soul. Thanks of the Acorn of Far Travel's abilities, Doraleous was able to spread tris roots deep under Quelmar, making trim the "home tree" of many new Dryads around the realm, allowing them to freely travel without the risks of ever leaving home. Powers and Abilities Doraleous is a spellcaster with the power of the elements. Combining the natural with the arcane, tree has become a mixture of Druid and Warlock. The extent of Walken’s divine magic is unknown. Tree is known to have dabbled in life magic, explosive magic, illusionary magic, and manipulative magic including mental possession. Journals of conflict list thunderstrikes and illusive terrain to be tris favored tactics in battle. Weapons Doraleous holds a quarterstaff. Tree uses to cast the spell Changestaff which transforms the staff into an animated tree. Tree does not use this staff for melee damage. Tree also tends to hold onto a knife of +1 just in case things get hairy. Crimes Committed * ·Destruction of Quarrytown and the burning of the Similan Estate. * ·Murder of Sneerwellian guards. * ·Murder of Lunas guards. * ·Damage and crimes related to the subsequent closure of the Jewelspar Menagerie * ·Destruction of the Dardin Penitentary. AID Psychological Profile * ·Disillusionment * ·False Martyr disorder * ·Magicically induced psychosis Allies * Anema E. Core * Zugs * Colin Pendergras * Edgar * Montaine * Gustavo * Reelo * Testicles Category:Player Characters Category:Doraleous Category:Dryad Category:Forest Category:Nature